


On A Night Like This

by SunnySinclair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating Boyfriend, F/M, Steve to the rescue, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySinclair/pseuds/SunnySinclair
Summary: Darcy was having a bad night. Locked out of her hotel room by her boyfriend whilst he screwed another woman? Cue Steve Rogers, here to do what Captain America does best and save the day.





	

Steve was heading to his room after a too-long night of rubbing shoulders with the influential and being schmoozed at. The whole thing hearkened back to his first days as Captain America, when he was nothing more than a show piece.

He hated every moment of it.

Nights like this were even worse. Since the event wasn’t in New York he didn’t even get the relief of going home after. The hotel he’d been set up in was nice, of course, but it wasn’t home.

He’d only just stepped out of the elevator when he noticed the young woman sitting on the floor in front of a room door. She was wearing a long red dress, a pair of high heels beside her.

And she looked monumentally pissed.

Steve didn’t even think before pausing. “Miss? Are you ok?”

 

Darcy was having one hell of a night.

She’d thought tonight was going to be amazing – the Senator’s Aide she’d been dating for a couple of months had somehow scored himself an invite to a Stark party. In Washington, the guest list swung a lot heavier towards the political than the celebrity. It was like a dream come true.

Dave had confessed that he was looking forward for the attention having a ‘hot piece’ like her on his arm, but she could get it. It’s not like he really treated her that way. They had good conversation and he never dismissed her opinion.

She’d thought their relationship was going pretty good.

And then the party… She’d been dressed to the nines, feeling like a million bucks in the dress she’d treated herself too.

There was something about being in that space that changed Dave. She’d known she was meant to look pretty to pull people towards him, but she hadn’t expected him to act like she was literally just an accessory. When she’d tried to get involved in conversations he’d laughed her off and told her to leave the politics to the boys. He made crude remarks like she wasn’t even there, and let other people make even worse ones.

She was pissed, but it was one night, and then she could give Dave a real piece of her mind before dumping his ass.

After one too many choice comments though she hadn’t been able to hold back and told him where to shove his everything.

Dave took offence, apparently, because not ten minutes later from where she’d stationed herself at the bar Darcy saw him leaving with another woman.

She didn’t think the night could get much worse, until she got back to their hotel room and remembered Dave had the room key.

And from behind the locked door was the very distinct sounds of sex.

She’d headed back downstairs to try and get them to let her in the room, but since her name wasn’t associated with the booking they refused.

It was late, Darcy’s feet were killing her, and her stuff was locked in the room with the cheating asshole. She’d sunk to the floor, stewing in her anger and just waiting for that door to open.

 

She looked up at the question, and Steve gave a short cough at the way her eyes dropped back down and started again, giving him the very slow once over from his feet up.

“Define ok,” she said, tipping her head back against the door.

“Do you need any help?” Steve clarified, and she gave a snort.

“Depends. Is Captain America willing to help me out by kicking this door in and punching my ex in the face? Actually no, wait, scratch that, you could just kick the door in and I’ll knee him in the balls, that’d be way more satisfying.” She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, bundling the skirts of her dress around her legs a little tighter. The aura of anger melted off, and she just looked sad.

“Um…” Steve didn’t really know what to do. “Wanna talk about it?” He settled on, tucking his hands in his pockets. Darcy cracked an eye at him, the corner of her mouth ticking up.

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m pretty sure you’ve got better things to do with your night than hang out in the hallway with me.”

In response, Steve slid down the wall to sit next to her. He pulled his bow tie undone and undid the top couple of buttons of his shirt.

“I’ve got absolutely nothing to do tonight that could be more important than helping you.”

Darcy stared at him, eyes wide, and then gave a bark of laughter. “Oh man, and you’re meant to be awkward with woman? Geez Cap, that was smooth as hell.”

Steve gave her a lopsided smile. “I try. So, what happened?”

Her eyes dropped to her lap and she started toying with the hem of her dress, twisting it around her fingers.

“It’s nothing much. My, uh, boyfriend,” and the word was said with the nastiest inflection, “decided that I didn’t deserve respect any more just 'cause I’ve got a vagina-” Steve coughed again and rubbed at his face just for something to do with his hands. “-and when I told him what I thought of his new attitude he decided that locking me out of our hotel room while he stuck his dick in someone else was totally the choice for the night.”

Steve’s hand dropped away in shock. “He what?” He asked, appalled. “If you still want that door kicked in consider it done,” he said, planting a hand on the floor to get to his feet.

“No!” Darcy grabbed his arm to pull him back. “Gods, no. I mean yeah that would be amazing but I don’t want you getting in shit 'cause of my wreck of a love life.”

Steve did sit back down, but he couldn’t help saying. “I’d let you kick him in the balls.”

He was rewarded with a smile for that and felt like he’d at least achieved something good there.

“I’m Steve, by the way,” he said, offering her a hand.

“Yeah I know,” she said. “Darcy. We have actually met before, like a year ago.”

“We have?” Steve asked, instantly feeling mortified that he couldn’t place her.

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it but, you were meeting a lot of people that day.”

“I meet a lot of people a lot of days,” Steve muttered, and Darcy pet his arm a couple of times.

“Exactly. S'why I’m not gonna hold it against you.”

“Well ma'am, that’s awfully good of you,” Steve said, shooting her a wink. His grin broadened when her cheeks pinked, even when she shoved at his arm.

“Ew, oh my gods, don’t ma'am me. I am so not old enough to get ma'am'ed.”

“You look old enough to me,” Steve said, then realised how that could sound. “Uh, I mean- I just meant, you’re old enough to be a woman. I mean, to get a woman’s respect. I-uh- I’m digging a hole here aren’t I?”  
“With a back-hoe,” Darcy nodded. “A big one.”

“Sorry.”

“Eh, it’s ok, I think I get what you mean. And it’s not like I get to judge anyone for saying the right thing the wrong way. I do it all the time.”

“Yeah. It’s a problem.”

“I bet it’s not as bad as you think. Plus you’re charming, you could get away with saying just about anything.”

“Did you just call me charming?”

“Yeah. S'that a problem?”

“Nope. I just thought you’d lost the smooth with that gaff, but apparently you can pull it back pretty easy.”

Steve grinned wider and shrugged his suit jacket off. He made quick work of his cufflinks and rolled his shirt sleeves to his elbows. Darcy couldn’t help staring as he did.

“What? He asked innocently.

“Nothing. Nothing.” Darcy demurred. “Just…this is so not a look I ever pictured for Captain America.”

“Why’s that?” Steve asked.

“'Guess I’m just so used to that skin tight suit,” Darcy teased.

Steve didn’t get a chance to respond before the door behind her opened and Darcy fell back with a shout.

The woman who’d opened the door had her shoes in her hand and stared down at Darcy in shock. The man that showed up behind her a second later just rolled his eyes.

“Get off the floor, Darcy. Sorry about this,” he said to the other woman. “My ex…”

“Oh. Should I stay..?”

“No, no, probably better you don’t.”

And he leaned in and gave the woman a kiss goodbye. Darcy just stared in disbelief, still on the floor.

“Bye Dave,” she said, heading out. She gave Steve a surprised look, but didn’t stop on her way to the elevator.

“You son of a bitch,” Darcy said as she climbed to her feet. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Me?” Dave shot back. “You’re the one who ruined the night and made a scene.”

“Oh you… Even if that was true it’s not a good enough reason to pick up some other chick before I’ve even gotten the chance to tell you just how dumped your ass is.”

“Darcy,” Dave sighed, then his eyes widened in surprise as he caught sight of Steve in the doorway behind her.

“Oh, Dave, Captain America. Captain America, Dave the Douchnozzle.”

“How…When… What are you doing with Captain America?”

“We have a mutual friend.” She spat back. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“I…” Dave tossed his hands in the air and turned his back on them both. “You know what, I’m too tired for this. Just to show no hard feelings tonight you can sleep on the sofa. I wouldn’t want you walking the streets trying to find your way home this late.”

“How the hell did I not realise what a condescending asshole you were?” Darcy growled. “I don’t need to stay here tonight any way.”

“No? So where are you going?”

“She’s spending the night with me,” Steve piped up, surprising even himself. “But Darcy wanted to get her things. You can thank her for me not interrupting your affair, by the way.”

“Are you serious?” Dave stared. “And you’re judging me for moving on fast. Whatever Darcy, just make it quick, I want to get to bed.”

It was only Darcy’s hand on his chest that kept Steve from punching him out. His knuckles cracked ominously before he crossed his arms and stared Dave down as Darcy moved around grabbing her stuff up.

A mean little part of him was extremely satisfied to see Dave getting more and more uncomfortable under his glare.

When Darcy was done she slung her bag over her shoulder and marched out without so much as a backwards glance, just pausing to grab her shoes from the hallway outside.

“That’s one hell of a lady you messed with,” Steve said, backing out of the room. “Watch your back.”

Dave stared, horrified, at the implied threat as Steve closed the door, then jogged up the hall to catch up with Darcy.

“Hey,” he said, landing a hand on her shoulder.

“Thanks for pulling the whole looming thing in there,” she said, jabbing at the button for the elevator.

“My pleasure. But I was serious about you staying with me tonight. It’s too late to be trying to find another hotel now.”

“I-really? I mean, I’d be fine.”

“I don’t doubt it. But I’m insisting here. Darcy, would you please come to my room with me and spend the night?”

“You’re not expecting anything are you? I mean, I know you’re Captain America but you’re still a man.”

“God, no, of course not. I just don’t want anything to happen to you. And, uh…” He scratched at the back of his neck. “I’d like to keep talking to you? And you owe me an explanation for the mutual friend thing.”

“Oh, right,” Darcy said, and Steve was gratified by her turning her back on the opening elevator. “Me and Thor go way back.”

“You know Thor?” Steve asked, a hand slipping to her lower back as he guided her towards his room, stooping to snag his suit jacket off the carpet as they passed.

“Oh yeah, I should tell you all about the first time we met.”

“Looking forward to it.”


End file.
